


New Beginning

by AvengersShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, I pronounce Hange as 'Hanji', M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This is a prompt for a thing, ereri summer week day 6- omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: A prompt for Eren/Levi AU Week Summer WeekDay 6: ABO/Omegaverse AU





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This may contain errors and I sincerely apologize.  
> I had to write this new one and ditch the old idea. So I rushed in and did my best to write this prompt with as much time I have today.

The morning light catches Eren off guard and he grumbled in his sleep, cursing at not closing the curtains on his way to bed.

He rolled and the bed shifts under his weight and he freezes when there is more than one shift on his bed. He looks on the other side and sees another figure under the covers, jet black hair poking out.

Oh.

He breathes in slowly and sits up slowly to not wake the other figure, licking his lips at the strong scent stinking the air and his bed. 

An ache in his pants, of course, that needs to be taken care of without the other knowing, because that would be disastrous and ruin the progress of earning his trust.

Eren gets up and goes to the bathroom.

When he comes out, the figure is sitting at the edge of the bed, hair adorably tussled and milky skin flushed pink. They flinch at the sight of him and Eren held up his hands.

“It’s okay, it’s just me.” He said softly.

The man eyed him warily, but lets his shoulders relax. 

“You hungry? I can whip up breakfast for the both of us.” 

The man stares, then nods slowly. 

Eren leaves the room to head to the kitchen, feet slapping on the cool tiles. He pulls out the pans and gets the eggs and bacon from in the fridge. He pulls open the cabinet and grabs the pancake batter and utensils. He gets the coffee ready. 

He hears the soft footsteps of his company coming in and doesn’t turn from cracking the eggs when he pulls the chair out to sit down and watch Eren prepare breakfast.

This is weird and not normal for an Alpha of his standards to be cautious with an Omega coming out of his heat. Eren didn’t think this would be happening. Well, not to him. But he couldn’t just let this man be taken against his will by those thug bastards. 

He turned back to see the man is out of it and still trembling. Some of the bruising on his wrists have faded some since last night and his hip looks sore from the purplish bruise that is currently in the process of healing underneath his sweatpants. His bare chest is not all flushed, just his shoulders and neck from the fever he’s running. His face is twisted in discomfort and his eyes, while distorted and sleep heavy, are darting around and sometimes land on him most of the time, like Eren is about to pounce at any time.

It hurt to think the guy is so scared of him, but he won’t blame him. Last night was a rough time for any Omega in heat.

“You contact your family, friends to let them know you’re okay?” Eren asked.

“… My phone broke.” The man responded hoarsely.

“You can use mine.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He places it on the table and slides it toward the man. Going back to the sizzling pan, he hears the dialing of numbers and the line going as the call goes through.

“Hanji?” 

“Oh my god, Levi, I’ve been trying to call since late night, what happened, are you alright!?!” A voice shouted, rushing in words of worry on the other line loud enough for Eren to hear as he flipped a pancake.

“I’m fine. I… got caught in something and… I need you to pick me up.”

“Of course, where are you?” 

The man, Levi, gave his friend the location and told them to come pick him up within an hour. When he hangs up, Eren is serving a plate and a mug of coffee to him.

“Thank you…,” He said, handing the phone back.

Eren offered a gentle smile and took his phone back, stuffing it back in his pocket and digging in his food.

“… I’m grateful for what you did that night.” 

He looks up from his spoonful of eggs, “Those shitheads knew you didn’t consent to them touching you in that way, so I did something about it.”

His lips twitch upward, “Breaking their arms and busting their nose is doing something about it?”

“It got the message through very clear and got them to leave.”

The silence is not so tense as it was last night when Eren carried him in to tend to his wounds on the couch. In fact, he’s much calmer and talking to him more than he can ever hope for.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.”

Levi poked at his half eaten pancakes, “You could have done anything else, but you helped me and took care of me afterwards.” He looks at Eren, eyes a little clearer, “You didn’t even take advantage of me at my most vulnerable of time.”

Eren swallowed his food and tried to keep eye contact with Levi when he smiled. His stomach did flips and he can feel his cheeks warm at that.

They finish breakfast and Eren washed the dishes while Levi took a shower. It’s a good thing Eren threw Levi’s clothes in the wash the night before and dried them because he has no clothes that fit and he would do his damnest to find any of his old clothes that don’t fit him to have Levi wear them to have them on that pale body and-

His shakes his head and bit his tongue to stop that thought from going anywhere. They’re just clothes but, maybe Levi will remember him that way and, maybe….

“Eren, I need my shirt.” 

“Oh! R-right, sorry!”

When his friend, Hanji, drove up the sidewalk and threw the door open to the car, Levi didn’t have time to say a word when he’s enveloped in their arms and picked up to be twirled in a circle.

“Levi, you had me so worried, I couldn’t sleep when you didn’t come home and I called you a hundred times that I had to call Erwin to ask if you were working late and when he said you were seen leaving I called Petra and she said you didn’t stop by her place and-”

“Put me down, four-eyes, I’m fine!” Levi said, squirming in their grasp.

“But you weren’t with your friends or at work, how is that fine!?” 

Hanji puts him down and takes him by the shoulders, eyes trained on him, checking for any signs of injury. “Levi, I was worried sick. It’s not like you to go off and do shit like I would. Something happened and I want to know what.”

Levi looks at Hanji and shakes his head. “I told you, I’m fine, nothing happened okay, I just want to go home. I’m still a little tired and need some rest.” 

Hanji sighed and nods, not pushing further on the issue. “Okay, get in.”

As he buckles up, Eren comes running out.

“Wait!” He runs down the stairs and comes up to the window, gently knocking on it. Levi ignores Hanji’s questioning look and brings the window down. 

“Uh, I know this is gonna sound weird, but… will I see you again?”

“You’re asking me out.” Levi smirked.

“You don’t have to, I mean, I just want to see you again. I would like to get to know you better.”

Hanji wolf whistled and Eren blushed. Levi didn’t pay attention to either of them as he reached into the compartment and pulls out a pen and napkin, scribbling down numbers and handing it off to Eren.

“Don’t make me regret this decision.” Levi’s window goes up and Hanji waves to Eren and gave him the thumbs up before speeding down the street.

Eren hugged the phone number to his chest and walked back up the steps with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it~


End file.
